SEX ED TIME KIDS!
by dorky.potato
Summary: nikki and brandon are in the same bio class. what happens when sex ed comes in? lemons!
1. Chapter 1

A/N **:HEY GUYS wassup? This is my first fanfic so please no hates..yes it's not a oneshot.**

NIKKI'S POV

It was almost time for biology the only class I had with my crush Brandon. I was happy. I was inside class with him when mrs mackleroy our teacher entered. "today we will learn all about reproduction in human beings" she said, "this will be very different from the other methods of reproduction we learnt earlier". I suddenly felt uncomfortable due to the fact that my crush sat next to me. I don't know if he likes me but you know how it feels right?

BRANDON'S POV:

Yup. We were doing sex ed in bio. I didn't know how I will handle this espesially when my crush Nikki Maxwell was sitting near me. I felt extremely queasy. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that tuna casserole surprize at the cafeteria

A/N: **I know this was short but im surely gonna add more chapters if I get reviews. And there will be lemons in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yass omg thnxx for the reviews guys ive been super bussy lately plz dont leave yet... I cant belive my fave author coltenandgen reviewed squee... I really cant do sex ed so the next chapter starts after the sex ed part sorry! Oh its all nikkis pov

"okay children par with your deskmate and do your assignment on reproduction in any one organism that we have studied. Now i dont want any chuckling. You may leve now." The teacher said. Urgh another project thank god she went quick with the sex bit... Espeasally with brandon right next to me... " um nikkki u wanna come to my house to do the project or should i come to your house" brandon says brushing his shaggy bangs. "Come to my house today... If its okay with you" i reply. I only saied i that because i know brandon understands my family now and brianna is going for a sleepover. He agrees and hurries to his next class.

That evening:

i go back home to find a note by the door of my house saying that my parents have gone out for dinner and will return late. perfect, i think. I go up to my room and change to a tank top and shorts. Just then the doorbell rings. Its brandon. "Hi brandon!" I gush. "Hey nikki um i thought we could work on maybe how microorganisms reproduce i was thinking" he says. "Ok" i sayand lead him to my room


	3. Chapter 3

I slam my rooms door shut and sit in a beanie as brandon sits on my bed. "I brought a book to refer to" he says. "Oh cool" i say even though i feel using an electronic device is much faster. I sit next to him to see the book. Hmmm the smell of axe body spray, red liqourice and snuggles fabric softener. My thoughts are interupted by brandon "nikki" he is clearly blushing "um your hand" he says. OMG! I accidentially put it near his thighs when i sat next to him? " sorry brandon i didnt mean to" i stammer. "Its ok nikki well it gave me a boner" he says.

Brandon pov:

Shit! Im such an idiot i actually said that! I brought the book because i thought it would be easy to get her to sit next to me while we study. I think of the next thing to do when i did the dumbest thing ever.

nikki pov :

omg brandon kissed me! "I love you nikki. I cant hold it back anymore. I loved you since i met you" he says. "I love you too brandon" i say. We kiss again. Ahh french kiss?. He kisses me down a trail starting from my lips through my neck and stops near my tank top. "Go on" i say. He hesitates first but finally gives in and takes my top off. "Wait" i say " brandon i have some stuff to get i'll be right back". "Ok nikki" he says

i go to my parents' room. One time i remember i went snooping around in my parents' drawers and found condoms. I thought they were balloons and played with them. When my parents saw they got super angry and ahouted at me for snooping. Now i know they were condoms. I look through the drawers and find condoms, a container of lube, a huuuuge dildo, a pair of handcuffs, and a sex toy set. Who knew my parents got so dirty? I take the stuff and head to my room. Brandon looks at the stuff and says " wow nikki i never expected this but anyways lets do this thing". We strip and i lay on the bed as he examines the toys.

 **A/N: hi guys thanks for r and r... Sorry the chapters are small but the lemon is next?So hang on my loves... Oh please dont say that the hand near thigh thing is dumb though its dumb... I havent done any fanfics so love confession scenes are not my thing?.. Review and pm some ideas plz its my first story.. Thnxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey i am back but im not too happy about the fact that i didnt get any reveiws yesterday...

"brandon" i moan. "Yes baby." Omfg brandon called. Me . Baby. Squeeeeeeeee. "I want the first time to be perfect". "I dont understand nikki" he says. " do it how you feel it is right without toys". "Ooooh i get you now! Ok sure nikki". He lays on top of me and flips me over and licked my pussy. I moan pleasurably. I sit up and give him a hardcore blowjob. You wont belive it but the poor guy screamed in pleasure. Good thing my parents soundproofed our house when the neighbors complained that brianna's crying noises(when she was a baby) distubed them. He flips me again. We do a 69. It feels amazing. I spread my legs and say"its time for main course". He nods and aligns his dick near my pussy. "The first time will be the most painfull nikki are you sure" brandon asks. "I am sure" i reply. I slide the condom on his penis. He slides his dick into me. I scream in pain. He slowly puls it out and slides it back in slowly. He repeats this as he goes faster and faster. The pain is replaced by pleasure. Oh how nice it felt. I cum all over the condom covered dick he pulls out. He takes the condom off and licks off my cum. "Hmmmm tasty"he moans. I give him a hand job and swallow the cum he squirts.

"Ready for round two nikki?" Brandon asks mischeviously as he holds up a dildo.

"oh you know the answer babe"

"i dont know how to use this sex toy kit though"

"thats why we should watch some porn" i say winking.

there was a link in the kit which says how to use the stuff. We look at the kit well to find out it was a torture kit. "Oh i dont wanna torture you nikki" he says

"aww its ok its pleasurable if you do it the right way"

we look up the link. There is a pornographic video. The lady in the video goes to a room where a teen girl is tied up. She connects some wires to the girl's butt and vagina. The girl has a cloth tied to her mistress sets the shock meter to max and switches the machine on. The girl is clearly crying. "Omg nikki im not doing that to you" brandon says. "You dont have to. Just put it in a low setting." I respond. The next part of the video was worse. The mistress whips the girl and puts some kind of suction cups on the poor girls boobs and a big faaaaat dildo in her vagina. More torture is continued until the video ends. "Brandon lets play a game, a sex game" i say. "What game?" Brandon asks. "You use the torture kit to torture me and then i return the favour".

"um okayyyy but you should only put the toys in a low setting"

"no thats the thing there is no rules like just do it untill they cum."

"okay lets do this!" Brandon says

 **The next bit will be hardcore as f**k (i hope i can write that kind of shit). Please leave your suggestions in the reviews. I will continue if there are any reviews. Toodles**


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon takes the shock machine and connects it to my butt and boobs. He puts it in a low setting but fuck! It hurts like shit. He takes an anal plug and inserts it into my anus. Fuuuuck! I scream. He stos as if to see if im okay. "Im okay just continue" i say. He shrugs and takes the biiiig dildo and inserts it into my vagina. All of this together hurt so fucking much but at the same time it was pleasurable. I moan as thick cum flows ou of my pussy. "Woow nikki your cum is so thick" he licks it " mmm and so tasty". I laugh and say your turn. I spank brandon with the whip and give him a faaaast handjob that is all it takes for him to cum. "Looks like you have won this round nikki" he says "damn i cum so fast!". "Ha ha ha brandon". Anyways we did our project in the next half hour and he left. I clean the toys and leave them in my parents' drawer. I heat some leftover chinese and eat that for dinner. I hardly eat because im still daydreaming about brandon's dick. Ahhh. I call my mom and ask her when she will becoming back after dinner very casually. She says they will be back by 10.

I take a dildo and start fucking myself with it until 9:45. Clean the dildo and put it in my parents' drawer. I go to sleep of sexual exaustion.

 **First of all i want to thank ColtonandGen for the most awesome idea ever! You will see in the next chapter.I know my chapters are small but still! I post almost every other day so yeah. If you dont know who coltonandgen is please read his/her stories are awesome and much more lemoney than mine ( they are so lemoney they make you wanna take your pants off and masturbate right then). So go ahead and show him/her some love. :) toodles**


	6. Chapter 6

Urghhh im super angry with mackenzie and my bio teacher right now! The bio teacher said none of us did on human reproduction so we have to pair with someone else and not your old pair! After this was anounced mackenzie sashays to brandon and says "oh brandon looks like we should work together... You know i cant be without jessica and i surely cant pair with those, ew, nerds". I got furious and yelled" nice try mackenzie but guess what brandon is my boyfriend you bitch!" "Ew nikki i feel so bad for brandon" mackenzie snaps. The stupid teacher interrupts us and says "whats the commotion here? Brandon you pair with mackenzie and nikki you pair with jessica, wait she is mackenzie's partner right?" Yes but mrs.." I start. "No buts miss maxwell".

urgh and now im doing the project all by myself because jessica the nitch refused to work with me! I heard brandon is going to mackenzie's house today. Poor guy!

Brandon pov:

damn it! I got paired with that bitch! Im in her house now and damn it is big ,royal, elite oh my god! I act like im not amused by anything she does or **h** dont even laugh to her jokes. She takes me to her room and laughs maniacally. She tells me to sit on her bed and she sits beside me. She suddenly pins me down and some kind of mechanical arms caught me. "What the fuck!" I yell. " the fuck part is just going to start my love"she says.

i try to break free but in vain. She kisses me and literally tears my clothes off. She kisses me down to my dick and gives me a blowjob. Tbh nikki was much better. When she realizes im not becoming very hard she takes her clothes off(yuuuuck) and begins to masturbate. I start cumming involuntarily but my face remained rigid.

She pulls me forward and ties wires on my dick. "Now brandon if you dont fuck me i will switch this thing on." She says. I dont reply so she switches it on. Fuuuuuuuuckkk it hurts! I finally give in and slide my dick into her pussy. Its so loose and she is enjoying it alot. "Im on the pill brandon so cum inside me", she moans. I cum in her and pull my member out. She gives me some toys and tells me to use them. I close my eyes most of the time as i fuck her. Its that gross you know! She takes the sex toy and puts it inside my ass! It hurt at first but i got used to it. It felt good but i did not enjoy it. The next part was so extreamely gross i am not going to explain all that to you! Hint: toys

she finishes off with me after 30 minutes and says,"nice work brandon fuck u later! I paid some guy on the net to do the project so bye".

what a psycopathic bitch!

Hi ppl this is the **rape chapter coltonandgen suggested thanks bae this is an awesome idea!**


	7. Update

Hi ppl im writing he next chapter now but im realllly busy! If i get mor reviews i will continue...


	8. Chapter 8

GODDAMNNN ITS BEEN A WHILE!

OK so i guess il do better updates now or write a new story cuz im way more mature in writing now. and lets just say... my life completely changed. im sorry. heres something i wrote more recently and im sure its better than all the chapters on this story.)

nikki POV, when they are much much older.

"Brandon? What are you doing here at this hour?" I say looking into Brandon's eyes, as I let him into my flat. He was obviously drunk. I remember him telling me earlier that he was going to Liam's house with the boys, but how did he end up outside my flat at 12 AM? "theeo thot I cannt drive home tonight for some reeson so hee left me with youuu!" he slurs when I question him. "NIKKI you look so sexxxxyy toniiiiight", he takes a step closer to me. I back away but realize there is a wall behind me. "so beautiful so hot" he closes in on me. Roughly, he connects his lips with mine. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth "Brandon you are drunk" I say strictly.  
"shhh.. Less talking more lips" .  
His hands reach down under my skirt and move down to my core. He fingers through my panties, making me gasp because I haven't done this kind of thing before with him. I think it is time we do it... But he is drunk. Brandon keeps moving his hands around my curves, running his hands up and down my body under my nightdress ( i wear very short lingerie nightdresses to sleep) , his lips never leaving mine. I let out a moan making him smirk. He motions for me to lay on the bed and I oblige. He licks his lips and strips off all of my clothes and then his, including his boxers, revealing his impressive member. It wasn't the longest but was certainly the thickest. I go to him and start licking and sucking it making him throw his head back in pleasure. He roughly pulls me up and lowers me into his hard member without any warning. I scream in pain because it felt like my vagina was getting torn apart. He starts moving in and out immediately without letting me adjust to his size. Tears streamed down my face. "Brandooon please go slow it hurtsssss" I scream. Of course he didn't listen. He was drunk after all. .  
"NIKKI you are so tight" he whispers. He seemed to ignore my cries and the tears falling from my eyes. I could feel the pain slowly go away and get replaced by pleasure. His thrusts become shorter and deeper. He finally released his load into me. It was okay because I take the pill to help me with my period. Surprisingly even in his drunk state he notices that I hadn't cum yet. He growls quietly and starts working magic with his long fingers.  
Like the previous action wasn't enough to drive me crazy he starts sucking on my clit. I throw my head back in pleasure. I was a moaning mess! I come all over his face within seconds. He catches it all with his tongue, tasting me. "Fuck NIKKI you taste so good" he growls.  
He lies beside me on the bed and kisses me, and I could still taste and smell the alcohol in his mouth. We slowly drifted off to sleep, naked, in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

give me your suggestions and I'll write the oneshots for you

tell me your name, sexual orientation, partner name(s), type of oneshot, etc.

I can even write imagines for you. Or even stories about your fave characters from dork diaries

Thank you.


End file.
